Penggantinya
by Hashika Hikaru
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, kaulah penggantinya Rin. Karena kau telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku setelah ia pergi. Bersediakah engkau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanpa disangka, Kakashi meraih tangan mungil Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Slight KakaaRin! KakaSaku!


_**PENGGANTINYA**_

_**By: Hashika Hikaru**_

_**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Alternate Universe**_

~Penggantinya~

Angin malam berhembus kencang, memberikan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang, membuat kebanyakan orang lebih memilih tidur diatas ranjang yang lembut dengan pemanas ruangan unuk menghangatkan tubuh. Tetapi 'Dia' memiih untuk tetap terjaga. Hari itu, 15 Januari 2011, tepat tujuh belas tahun hari jadinya dengan kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Dia, Hatake Kakashi, pemuda berumur 30 tahun itu hanya dapat berdiam diri dan memandang langit malam. Semua memori tujuh belas tahun yang lalu –tentang ia dan kekasihnya– kini terlintas lagi dipikirannya.

"Rin.." Rin, nama kekasih Kakashi. Saat umur mereka akan menginjak angka 13 tahun, mereka yang merupakan teman satu sekolah, telah menjalin tali kasih pada tanggal 15 Januari 1994. Hubungan mereka membua iri setiap mata yang memandang. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka selalu mesra dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kakashi memiliki wajah yang tampan dan jenius, sedangkan Rin memiliki waja yang cantik dan sama jeniusnya dengan Kakashi. Wajar saja jika banyak pasangan yang iri dengan mereka.

Waktu demi waktu mereka lalui bersama dan mereka semakin mesra. Banyak masalah yang menghadang, namun mereka lewati bersama-sama. Mereka selalu berbagi canda dan tawa, suka maupun duka, dan mereka saling melindungi. Banyak yang bertaruh bahwa mereka akan langgeng sampai pelaminan, bahkan sampai ajal tiba. Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun mereka berpacaran, tak pernah ada sedikitpun rumor tentang orang ketiga. Sungguh sebuah kisah cinta yang tak teraba oleh hati siapapun.

Namun tak lama setelah hari jadi mereka yang ketiga tahun, Rin mengalami kecelakaan yang menebabkan ia meninggal. Kejadian itu sangat mengubah derastis sifat Kakashi. Kakashi yang dulu ceria dan murah senyum, kini menjadi Kakashi yang dingin dan cuek. Sejak saat itu juga, Kakashi tak pernah membuka hatinya untuk siapapun. Bahkan sejak 14 tahun meninggalnya Rin, tak ada satupun wanita yang mampu membuka pintu hati, bahkan untuk meluluhkan hatinya yang bagaikan es saja tak ada yang mampu.

Tetapi beberapa bulan terakhir ini, ada satu wanita yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuat ia jatuh hati, ia adalah Sakura Haruno, 17 tahun, yang tak lain adalah mahasiswa dimana Kakashi mengajar sebagai guru. Kakashi sadar, Sakura terlalu muda untuknya. Kakashi sudah berusaha membuang perasaanya, tetapi nihil. Semakin ia melupakan perasaannya kepada Sakura, semakin ia mencintai siswanya itu.

"Rin, maafkan aku karena ku jatuh hati kepada orang lain. Tetapi aku tak mampu menahan rasa cintaku kepadanya. Aku tahu ini salah, karena aku telah jatuh hati kepada siswaku sendiri. Dan aku sudah tak peduli orang berkata apa, lusa aku akan berkata padanya, bahwa aku mencintainya. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku.." Tanpa terasa, Kakashi pun meneteskan air matanya. Ia takut apabila ia menyakiti perasaan Rin, tapi ia akan semakin sakit apabila tidak melakukannya. Kakashi pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidur.

_Lusa di danau..._

"Sakura, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Kakashi. Sakura dan Kakashi memang sudah dekat, jadi tak perlu Kakashi memanggil dengan nama marganya. Kini mereka duduk berdua di atas perahu di sebuah danau.

"Ya, ada apa, _Sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah tertarik padamu. Aku tak tahu itu perasaan apa. Aku berusaha untuk menahan perasaanku, tapi aku tak mampu. Kau mampu membuat ku merindu dan jatuh hati kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu, kaulah penggantinya Rin. Karena kau telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku setelah ia pergi. Bersediakah engkau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanpa disangka, Kakashi meraih tangan mungil Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Tapi _Sensei_, kita kan guru dan murid. Apa kata orang nanti?" ucap Sakura yang kaget dengan pengakuan dari Kakashi.

"Terserah orang berkata apa, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu dan memilikimu. Bersediakah engkau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura Haruno?" Tatapan serius Kakashi membuat Sakura berpikir dan yakin bahwa ia juga mencintai Kakashi.

"Ya, aku bersedia, Kakashi Hatake-_Sensei_." Dengan segara Kakashi memeluk Sakura, Sakura pun membalas pelukan hangat dari Kakashi.

"Jangan panggil aku _Sensei_ lagi, ya? Panggil saja Kakashi. I love you, Sakura-_Chan._"

"Baiklah.. I love you too, Kakashi-_Kun_." Mereka saling berciuman. Dan danau itu pun menjadi saksi bisu kejadian itu.

_**END**_

Gak jelas ya? Memang. Hahaha.. Maaf ya, bikinnya SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam). Hehehe.. Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Winda – Kutemukan Penggantinya".

Review?


End file.
